


Ещё один день

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Silver Soul Arc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Краткое содержание: Почти два года спустя и один день в пути.Предупреждения: спойлеры от глав 679-680 манги





	Ещё один день

Персиковый сок стекает по круглому подбородку, медленно капает. Подсыхает липкими дорожками на пухлых щеках. Воздушные светлые пряди раздувает лёгким ветерком. Мальчик с короткой чёлкой смотрит без всякого выражения, не мигая, в серых глазах ни единой эмоции.  
— Ну как, сладкий?  
Гинтоки не ожидает ответа и не разочарован. Конечно же, нет.   
Он кусает свой персик. Вдыхает вязкий аромат. Да, сладкий, но удовольствия почему-то не приносит. Персики такие бархатистые и тёплые, впору мягкие и сочные — висели и наливались на солнечной стороне дерева. Когда-то Шоё-сенсей бил его по рукам, а Гинтоки отвечал: «Ну и что с того, что они выросли в чужом саду? Не пропадать же добру». И выслушивал лекцию.   
В светлых глазах напротив ни отголоска осуждения. Там просто — ничего. Здесь нет сенсея.

Вечером они сидят у костра на лесной опушке. Гинтоки, понизив голос, рассказывает страшную историю, он даже не знает зачем. Когда-то он сам слушал их у другого костра, вздрагивал от танцующих теней и таинственного треска в кустах. Сенсей любил рассказывать истории. И Такасуги тоже — особенно всякие тупые ужастики. Сегодня мальчик сидит очень прямо, так же, как тогда, давно, только он занимает меньше места. Он не боится. И не смеётся. Он молча смотрит на пламя, пока Гинтоки не укладывает его спать. Так проходит ещё один день.   
Завтра они продолжат путь, увидят что-то другое. Может быть, он откликнется завтра. Завтра будет новый день.


End file.
